


От ненависти до любви...

by Megara_Masharella



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26287522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Сюжета нет. Просто перепих в душе.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Buggy
Kudos: 3





	От ненависти до любви...

Шанкс и Багги стояли под прохладными струями воды, освежаясь после паров горячего источника. Холодные капли приносили разгоряченной коже приятные, освежающие и чуть покалывающие ощущения.   
Багги потянулся за мылом, стоящим на небольшой полке и невольно скользнул взглядом по стоящему неподалеку от него Шанксу. Тот стоял под душем, расслабленно опустив голову. Капельки стекали с его красных волос по смугловатой коже. Его плечи были немного ссутулены, а глаза прикрыты. И этот идиот, как всегда, улыбался чему-то своему.   
Почувствовав внимание накама, он скосил на него немного удивленный взгляд. Багги резко отвернулся, бормоча себе что-то под нос.   
Шанкс усмехнулся, снова прикрыл глаза и запрокинул голову, встречая лицом ниспадающие капельки воды.   
Багги положил мыло обратно на полку и почему-то вновь посмотрел в сторону красноволосого пирата. Однако на этот раз Багги с ужасом поймал себя на том, что он не просто смотрит на этого тупого Шанкса… а буквально пялится на него … Причем объектом его внимания являются отнюдь не только лицо, волосы и плечи…  
Багги замотал головой и отвернулся, чувствуя, как пылает кожа на лице. Но с другой стороны, что здесь такого удивительного? Он впервые за всю свою жизнь принимает душ в чьей-то компании. Это немного напрягало, но в то же время, навевало какое-то странное чувство любопытства, обычно свойственное детям, которые познают для себя что-то новое.   
Чтобы отогнать от себя эти странные и пугающие мысли, Багги повернул кран сильнее, и на его лицо обрушился поток ледяной воды.   
Парень смешно взвизгнул и резко отскочил назад, как кот, которого окатили из ведра. На этот шум к нему обернулся Шанкс:  
\- Все в порядке, Багги? – немного недоумевая, поинтересовался он.   
\- Тебе то какое дело? - огрызнулся он, выключая воду.  
Красноволосый пират улыбнулся и беззаботно ответил:  
\- Да, просто так…  
Багги издал презрительное «хм» и пошел в сторону вешалок, где как раз висели полотенца и хлопчатые халаты. Тут он почувствовал, как что-то теплое прижалось к его спине. Затем что-то такое же теплое, он ощутил у себя на торсе.   
На какое-то время Багги замер, пытаясь осознать, что происходит. А затем удостовериться, происходит ли это на самом деле или же это очередной сумасбродный «приход» после пьянки. Происходящее просто не укладывалось у него в голове…   
\- Рыжий, - одними губами проговорил Багги, - Какого черта ты делаешь?   
Шанкс теснее прижался к спине своего накама и обезоруживающе улыбнулся:  
\- Да ладно тебе, Багги, расслабься!   
От абсурдности предложения Багги всхрюкнул и завопил.  
\- Расслабиться?! Что ты имеешь в виду, идиот?! Отпусти меня!   
\- Неа! – эта бесстыжая сволочь лишь крепче стиснул в объятьях, не давая тому вырваться.   
\- Отпусти меня, чертов придурок! – продолжал извиваться Багги, лицо которого приобрело оттенок его носа, - Или же, клянусь, ты пожалеешь!   
\- Багги, успокойся, - спокойно проговорил Шанкс, легонько поглаживая одной рукой его живот. - В этом же нет ничего плохого!  
\- Нет ничего плохого? – взревел Багги, - В чем конкретно нет ничего плохого, ты, долбанный рыжий извращенец?!   
\- Я не извращенец! Я Шанкс! - улыбаясь до ушей, ответил ему тот, - И я тебя люблю!  
У Багги вскипел, как чайник, и выпустил клубы дыма из ушей.  
\- Ты… КАКОГО ЧЕРТА ПОРЕШЬ ЭТУ ЧУШЬ, БЕСТЫЖИЙ ЗАСРАНЕЦ?! ЧЕГО ТЫ ДОБИВАЕШЬСЯ?!   
\- Да ничего я не добиваюсь, - спокойно сказал Шанкс, прижимаясь плотнее к спине накама. - Я просто заметил, как ты на меня смотришь и подумал, что тебе было бы неплохо снять с себя напряжение.  
\- Ты – источник моего напряжения! – проорал Багги. - Пусти же ты меня, наконец, гребанный рыжий изврат!   
\- Багги, Багги, Багги, - покачал головой Шанкс. - Расслабься!   
Багги попытался сбросить негодяя, перекинув того через себя. Но эта попытка с треском сорвалась, когда Шанкс стиснул его и приподнял над полом в тот самый момент, когда он был намерен это осуществить.  
Спиной Багги чувствовал контуры тела, прижимающегося к нему Шанкса, а в области ягодиц он ощущал и кое-что еще…  
Он замер, дыша тяжело, как раненный хищник.  
\- Отпусти! - угрожающе прошипел Багги сквозь зубы.  
\- Зачем? – Шанкс задал этот вопрос вкрадчивым тоном, выражая сомнение в искренности его желания, - Только не говори, что тебе это все неприятно…  
\- Мне не просто неприятно, - сказал Багги, - МНЕ ПРОТИВНО! ОТЦЕПИСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ!   
Шанкс, заискивающе улыбнувшись, посмотрел Багги, через плечо куда-то вниз.  
\- Багги, - с легким смешком выдал он, - Ты противоречишь самому себе…   
Багги опустил взгляд.   
\- ЧЕРТ ВОЗЬМИ! – в панике взвыл он. Его лицо стало багрянее его легендарного носа, - Быть этого не может… – чувство паники захлестнуло его разум. - ДА, ОТПУСТИ ТЫ МЕНЯ, НАКОНЕЦ!  
\- Нет, - спокойно возразил Шанкс. - Этого я сделать не могу.  
\- ОТВАЛИ! ИДИ К ЧЕРТУ, ШАНКС!  
\- Багги, ты ведь никогда этого не делал? – заискивающе спросил Шанкс, наклоняясь к самому его уху.  
\- Заткнись!   
\- Я тоже этого не делал, но попробовать надо!  
\- Ну так иди… И ПРОБУЙ НА КОМ-НИБУДЬ ДРУГОМ! – яростно заголосил находящийся на грани нервного срыва Багги. Хотя какая на хер грань? Это и был нервный срыв! – ПОЧЕМУ ИМЕННО НА МНЕ?!  
\- А мне показалось, что ты будешь не против.  
\- ЧЕГО?! ДА ТЫ ПСИХ, РЫЖИЙ! ПУСТИ МЕНЯ!  
\- Багги, успокойся, - Шанкс уже едва его удерживал, - А каким ты вообще видишь свой первый раз?  
\- УЖ ТОЧНО НЕ С ТОБОЙ!  
\- Но ты же хочешь этого!  
\- Заткнись! Это… это… еще не показатель… мало ли отчего так могло произойти!  
\- Хо-хо! Ты еще скажи, что это все из-за перепада температур!  
\- А почему бы и нет?  
Повисла тишина.  
\- Ой… кажется… кхм… на меня тоже температура подействовала… забавно…  
\- ААА?! ОТЦЕПИСЬ ОТ МЕНЯ, СИНОПТИК ТЫ ХРЕНОВ!  
\- А… причем здесь синоптик?   
\- Меня это бесит… ПУСТИИИ!!! – он вырвался из кольца рук, но тут же потерял равновесие и со всего размаху плашмя свалился на кафельный пол.   
\- Черт побери… - обозлено пробубнил распластавшийся на полу Багги.  
Тем временем Шанкс тихо хихикнул и присел рядом с накама на колени. Багги продолжал лежать. Его грудь часто вздымалась, а костяшки пальцев на сжатых кулаках побелели.   
Шанкс осторожно провел рукой по все еще влажной спине Багги и, к своему удивлению, услышал тихий стон.  
\- Багги?  
Накама молчал и весь отчего-то трясся.  
\- Ну что ты, в самом деле?.. Багги? – Шанкс взял того за плечи и потянул на себя. – Люблю, когда ты злишься… Прости, но я больше не могу держать себя в руках…  
\- Заткнись… - тихо прокряхтел Багги.  
Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Шанкс наклонился к нему, лизнул его губы, а затем резко подался вперед, углубив поцелуй. Багги попытался откинуться назад, но рыжий надавил ему на затылок, не давая отступить. Багги даже под страхом смертной казни не смог бы сказать, когда эта сволочь успела подмять его под себя и расположиться между его ног. Он просто-напросто не помнил этого. Все мысли куда-то уносились, отталкивая и обгоняя одна другую. И не то чтобы Багги смирился с обстоятельствами, просто в какой-то момент он понял, что ему не победить… Тем более, что проигрыш в этой безумной битве, проигрышем не мог считаться…  
Да какая битва? Это было чистой воды безумие!..  
Безумие, плескавшееся внутри его глаз…Перед ним даже не стыдно было струхнуть…  
Шанкс дышал тяжело, шумно, громко. Обжигал Багги этим дыханием, заставляя того дрожать как осиновый лист. Рыжий засопел, в последний раз прикусил мочку его уха и зашептал:  
\- Я буду нежен…  
Эта «нежность» была настолько внезапной, что Багги от нее завопил как свинья на скотобойне. Нежный Шанкс тогда и понятия не имел о таких вещах, как подготовка. И вообще он был жутко нетерпеливым и совсем безбашенным...  
\- Прости… Ха… Прости… Ха… Прости… Ха… - тихо бормотал Шанкс, беспорядочно целуя те части тела Багги, что только попадались ему под губы. – Я такой дурак… Прости…  
\- Сссука, не двигайся! Мннн… Кха! – взвыл Багги, закрывая слезящиеся глаза руками. – Ненавижу тебя, рыжая сволочь! Хааа! НЕ ДВИГАЙСЯ! Мннн… Чтоб ты сдох! НЕЕЕ ДВИГАЙСЯЯЯ!  
\- Прости… не могу… Ха… Ха… Черт, какой ты узкий!  
Шанкс взял его за руку, переплетя пальцы, и попытался сбавить темп.   
Хватило его только на пять секунд.  
\- ААА! ПАДЛА! – орал Багги. - МАТЬ ТВОЮЮЮ! МЕДЛЕННЕЙ!  
Рыжий лишь вновь пробормотал какие-то сбивчивые извинения и, чтоб хоть немного облегчить страдания своего накама, принялся ласкать его между ног.  
Багги сдавленно всхлипнул и плотнее прижал руки к лицу.  
\- Не надо… Ха… Ха… - пропыхтел Шанкс. – Не закрывай… Ха… Я… Ха… Хочу видеть твое лицо!  
\- А я не хочу, чтоб ты его видел! – проскулил Багги, глотая рвущиеся наружу крики и слезы.  
\- Багги… Ха… Твои уши… Ха… Стали еще краснее твоего красного носа!  
\- Чтооо?! – возмущенно взревел тот и вцепился в шею Шанкса с намерением придушить того раз и навсегда. – У КОГО ЭТО КРАСНЫЙ НОС?!  
Шанкс рассмеялся, чмокнул того в нос, а затем умудрился поймать губами его очередной возмущенный возглас. Пика они достигли почти одновременно.   
Горячее, пьянящее и невыносимо расслабляющее чувство растекалось по всему телу, не давая сил даже на какие-либо связные мысли. Воздух вокруг был словно наэлектризован. Он пульсировал и окутывал двух молодых людей, пытающихся привести свое дыхание в порядок. Если не остановить его бешеный ритм, можно было умереть.  
Шанкс виновато ткнулся носом в район шеи Багги.  
\- Больно?..  
\- Конечно, не щекотно… придурок.  
\- Извини…  
\- Знал бы ты, как я тебя ненавижу…  
\- Ничего… - Шанкс жизнерадостно улыбнулся. - Моей любви хватит на нас обоих!  
Уж, что правда, то правда. Придя к этому молчаливому соглашению, Багги тихо прорычал нечто неразборчивое и едва-едва коснулся губами красноволосой макушки Шанкса.


End file.
